Loss of a Loved One
by Chocolate Aqua Andyliciouse
Summary: Katara and Sokka had just lost their mother. They are very young and have to bear this burden. How did they react?


Loss Of A loved One

It has been five hours since Kaya died . Katara was depressed and Sokka was acting like he didn't care. The whole village gathered around under the full moon as they watched her body burn as the sea current carie it away from the village. The village had sad faces while Katara cried, Hakoda had a tear running down his face but sokka didn't show any imotion. They all headed back to their tents and Katara was pondering.

Katara: Are we ever going to see mom again?

Hackoda: I'm sure we will. Don't forget your mom will always be watching over you.

Katara ran out slightly happy , but her brother still had mixed feelings and was just outside the tent while Hakoda and Kanna talked.

Kanna: Do you think it was a good idea to tell Katara something that you're not even sure off?

Hakoda: I don't know everything is just not working out the way they are suppose to. I dn't even Know what to tell my children anymore.

Kanna: I hope you Know what you're doing.

Sokka ran in shock from behind the tent where he was sitting. He caught up with Katara and found her staring at the stars. She seamed to be hopeful for her family.

Katara: Stare.

Sokka: What?

Katara: mom is one of the stars one day we will become stars like mom'

Sokka: Katara none of that which dad said…you're right then we'll be one big family again.

Katara smiled and hugged Sokka, but Sokka had a slight worried look.

The next day Katara was watching Kanna cook. It smelled heavenly and felt like her mother was still near. Sokka was trying to fake a smile.

Sokka: what are you making gran gran?

Kanna: stewed sea prunes.

Katara (with excitement): It smells just like mom's . Tonight we can put some in the river for her .

Sokka: But Katara…

By that time Katara had run out to find a plate to put the food in. Sokka was getting annoyed, but did nothing. To protect his sister's hope.

Sokka: We won't see mom again will we?

Kanna: I don't know, but don't tell your sister she seems happy. To spoil it would destroy her.

Sokka: I won't.

Meanwhile, Katara was by the water and she had made a oddly shaped ice disc to float. She got the food and placed it on the plate that she placed on the disc.

Katara: Mom I know you're out there. I want you to know that we will never forget you.

Katara made her way into the tent to find Sokka seated with no emotion. Katara was worried and tried everything to cheer him up. She threw a snow ball at him then hurried straight out. Sokka got mad an chased after her.

Katara (teasingly) : Wow your age is catching up to you can't even catch you little sister'

Sokka (with a loud angry tone of voice) : Come back here and you'll be the catch of the day'

Katara: Stop! Look at the stars aren't they beautiful. Mom is that big one next to the moon.

Sokka (with rage) : Okay Katara that's it I've had it! Your imagination is taking hold of you! Mom is not in the stars! She's gone you'll never sea her again.

Katara (comfused) : But dad said that mom can sea us from where she was.

Sokka (still mad) : Dad didn't tell you the whole truth. Open your eyes Katara, do you really think mom is in the stars? (tears out his eyes) I heard gran gran and dad talking dad said he wasn't sure that was true!

By then katara ran back to the tent crying started feeling guilty And ran after Katara.

Sokka: I'm sorry I didn't mean it.

Katara was inside the tent crying while Kanna comforted her.

Kanna: you told her!

Sokka: It was an accident. I was angry about having to lose mom to the Fire Nation. I geuss I took out my anger at Katara, But I'm really sorry.

Hakoda: why couldn't you just talk to us?

Sokka: I…I…

Katara: Sokka is right it was all in my head. Maybe I should be more responsible and get my head out off the clouds. Mom was never distracted and she always did things right. I just want to be like her.

Hakoda : It's okay we will take care of that.

Katara: But I want to be like mom. I also want the responsibility.

Sokka: Im still sorry.

IKatara: It's okay.

Okay that was my first fan fic and Im not sure of it. Please read and review.


End file.
